Decorative panels have been in use for a long time, particularly in automobiles, for sound and weather proofing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,390 for "Lining For The Interior Of An Automotive Vehicle" discloses a foundation panel partitioned into at least two contiguous surface areas by a groove and webs of material laminated on the foundation areas. A seam is provided for tucking portions of the web into the groove, and the web is superposed on an adhesive coating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,956 for "Interior Trim Component For A Motor Vehicle" describes a fibrous mat attached to the panel, with various amounts of compression on various areas of the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,045 for "Method For Manufacturing Automobile Interior Components" describes urethane foam cold pressed on semi-molten thermoplastic resin materials. Other comparable patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,948, 4,810,452, 4,923,542, and 4,923,539, Canadian Patent No. 639,500, and Japanese Patent No. 0221737 issued Dec. 23, 1983.